A Pittance Of Time
by Ramica
Summary: After being accepted into the army, and going to war. Raph runs into someone who fails to honor those who died. A Rememberance dayNov 11 fic.


**A Pittance of Time**

Rated: T - Some minor swearing.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the turtles, or many of these events that take place in the story. This story is based off a song called A Pittance of Time by Terry Kelly, the events that inspired him to write the song - made it into the song and into the story told here. Ramica

It was war I tell ya, damn no good for nothin' war. It wasn't the first war I'd ever been in but it was the worst war, for it was there that I could see how bad things really were. It had nevah been like that wit my brothers and I, understand? Sure, we had ta, go and beat the snot out of all the punks, Purple dragon gang, the Foot, triceratons and you name it. But we nevah lost anyone to it.

It began a handful of years back really, during what the world called nine eleven. My brothers and I felt we had to assist in spite of the dangers that we knew would come. We knew the smoke cloud and debris that was filling the air would give us cover. But it was a bad place to be mind ya, if only cause fear and panic can lead people to be a little more on the dangerous side, if ya know what I mean. Aw, hell you probably don't real know what I mean. Look, back in history, or even in news, you'll see instances of it.

It was after that day when city workers were checking underground they came across Don and Mike. Leo berated them and lectured both of them for a long time after, blaming Mike fer playin' his video games stead of keepin' watch for Donnie like he should'a. Sure, Mike plead innocent, and he knew the seriousness of things. It was just being in the wrong place at the wrong time, two different work crews had ended up sandwiching them. Even Master Splintah, had said that escape would be difficult - specially with humans on such high alert.

So, we were found. At first the world was ready to lynch us right along with the terrorist who committed the act, itself. But April and Casey started a petition, April searching out people we helped in the city and of course we were big news, couldn't hide from the media and animal rights groups got on our side too. They screamed not to experiment on us as it was unethical and all that crap, they could sure shovel on the sh..., I mean fertilizer but in the end we were given citizenship.

It was after that we got the Foot to disband and leave, Donnie got to assist with security stuff, and fer a while we all lived off what he brought home. Mikey went to work in a video game store, he loved the perks of the job like getting paid to play all the new games. Leo got to assist in a martial arts store aftah he proved he knew the weapons and knowledge of how ta use em. He really longed to teach, and I suppose that was what he'd like to work for in the end, his own dojo, knowing how hard headed and stubborn Leo could be he'd do it to.

Me, I was at odds with it all. Fightin, was all I really knew. It was hard to settle down. I mean all my life I dreamed of somethin' bettah, then being considered a freak, livin' topside. Soon, as we got that though it didn't seem to be all that I hoped it would be. I was at a loss. But there was a war going on so I signed up, feeling it was my patriotic duty and at least I'd get some action.

Leo had smirked a little archin' his eye ridges when I told him, " You'll be discharged for insubordination." He warned me, just a hint of teasing in his words.

" Go to hell Leo, ya know I can obey orders."

" Sure, when you feel like it." He agreed crossing his arms over his plastron, he sighed a little and shifted dropping his arms. "If that is how you feel Raph," he clapped one hand on my shoulder, " I just wouldn't want you in trouble so far from home. But I can't give up what is here either. When we became citizen's Splinter said we could follow our own paths."

I nodded. So much had changed, in our lives, what had been important wasn't. All of us had new priorities, most of the family was tired of fighting and wanted somethin' more lookin' for the American dream. It was during my training that Splinter died. He died of old age, but truly, I'd nevah thought I'd see the day come. I mean he was always goin' on about dyin and leavin us. Then he finally does it!

Training went well, and yeah I admit I had a few problems, but I learned a helluva lot quicker then when I was under Leo and it wasn't long before the higher ups thought they saw some promise in me, once my rough edges had been dulled down a little. With trainin' ovah we were soon shipped out and I only had a short time at home between the two.

Mike clung to me beggin' me to stay. Don was concerned of course and the two of us worked with a bit of talk between us where he revealed some of it to me. Leo pulled me aside and talked to me.

" Raph, I'm proud of the choice you made, I'm sure Splinter would be too. Try and let us know you are okay, and get back home to us."

I wrote and called when I found myself really missing them, which was more times then I could count, and far more then I expected mind ya. My letters were short but they let them know how things were going.

_I had a friend die the other day Leo, someone bombed the car he was in. _

Leo's reply:

_War brings much death, we have all had our share of kills before, been seriously injured by others. Things are going well here, and there are times that I wish I had done what you have Raph. There are times I regret not doing more for my country, feeling that it should be the least I can do. I feel that my knowledge could be better used elsewhere, but then I don't know how Mike would take it if we were both away at once. Take care and come home Raph. _

Or other letters that said it was hot and boring, little going on. A few that explained some of the things I could talk about, there was a lot that just couldn't be said. Death seemed to be a constant friend hanging around somewhere, we knew he was there, reaping the benefit. Death, seemed more close and personal like, then I ever recalled him being mind ya.

_Damn it Leo, I'm shaking like hell. The other day durin' maneuvers we got caught in fire quite a few of those I know where cut down around and about me. I think only my ninja training saved me from joining them. The worst of it is Leo. They put it down to friendly fire. __**Hell!**__ We have enough with the enemy shootin at us, we don't need our so-called friends doing it to. Like dyin' of friendly fire is bettah then from enemy fire. They are still dead and still lost. Damn it! Leo, I hate this war! _

So, it went. I went home after my tour of duty, and it felt good to be home, to relax and enjoy my brother's company. Still I thought of my friends I lost, the ones I'd seen cut down before my own eyes, while I was helpless. I couldn't do a damn thing to stop it. That kinda thing isn't somethin' ya can just forget.

We were fast approaching November 11, and I had made arrangements to lay a wreath for my friends and fellow soldiers who were lost. But my mind was on my friends anyways, and I figured to slip into the ceremonies wanting to be a part of it without being really there, for most of it. I woke late showered and donned my uniform, tied a black band around my arm with a little help. Mike wanted to cook up a special dinner for me and needed a few things, and I told him I'd pick it up and join them.

Leo protested insisting " You have to be there Raph."

" I will be Leo. Laying the wreath comes later, it will only take me a bit to pick up what Mike wants." I declared.

Leo looked as if he was gonna argue the point further, and I smirked at him "Go ahead, bro, tell me I don't know what today's about and I ain't honoring the memory of those who sacrificed so the rest of us can live free." I retorted.

Leo clamped his mouth shut glared at me through narrowed eyes before crossing his arms over his chest, " Just get there as quick as you can." He stated, jus' havin' ta get the last word in.

I headed to the store and as I gathered the stuff I heard an announcement come over the PA system just as I was finishing getting my last item.

" Attention customers out of respect we will be observing two minutes of silence at eleven. In five minutes we ask that our clerks and our customers join with us, in honoring those who have given their lives for our country."

I smiled feeling that was a hell of a nice gesture, the store was open for business but they were still going honor the signing of peace, and pay respects to the fallen. It was a small amount of time to give in their busy day to stop everythin' and do what was expected.

I made my way to the tills and there was line ups at most of them, there was a guy ahead of me with his young daughter, maybe about six or seven she was staring at me with large blue eyes, I don't know if it was because I was a giant turtle, or because I was in uniform - or maybe it was both. Either way she seemed a little in awe. Though not afraid, or shy just curios and interested.

Eleven o'clock was announced and there was a respectful silent hush, as clerks stopped what they were doing. I bowed my head.

"Hey lady, stop staring into space and ring this through will ya!"

I heard the snapped brisk tone and my head shot up. I saw the guy ahead of me arguing with the clerk.

" I want to get out of here some time today!" he snarled.

"Sir, in a couple minutes," She whispered frantically.

"No! **Now!** I'm the customer I demand service." His tone was getting louder, and more belligerent by the moment.

I wanted to grab him and yell at him for his behavior, but I steeled my mouth and kept it shut refusing to speak out and break the silence I was keeping. Yet the two minutes of silence was already broken by this oaf, I gritted my teeth growling inwardly, wanting to deck this guy or do something. my body tensed as I listened to him and it was taking all my nerve to stand there and do absolutely nothing. To me, this guy wasn't giving an ounce of respect where it was clearly deserved and the ire in me rose.

He gestured wildly with his hands as the slow seconds ticked off, and the clerk frantically tried to calm him and still observe the silence.

I decided I had enough, I sat my basket down in front of me, grabbed the guys shoulders and spun him around to face me, I narrowed my eyes glowering at him and allowing him to take in the uniform I was wearing. It took a second or two and suddenly he dropped his whole attitude and I smirked a little nodding my head ever so slightly as if to approve of his now silent tongue. The clerk looked up at me giving me a small smile and bowed her head, mouthing the words, 'thank you.'

I had a feeling those two words were for so much more then for shuttin' up Mr. I want my service **Now!**

In fact the guy's face had gone a little pale and then beet red, as if embarrassed at his own oafishness. The last few seconds of the two minute silence ticked by with out another word from dumb wad.

"Nice example ya set fer yer little girl" I drawled, as soon as I was able and the clerk rang him through.

The guy who'd been so mouthy and had so **much **to say before now was silent, and he couldn't seem to get the hell out of there fast as he could go. I chuckled a little, as I reached to put my purchases on the counter.

The clerk added it up and she looked at me, she bagged my stuff up, " Thank you sir, come again."

" I need to pay." I reminded her kindly.

" You have all ready paid Sir, this is on me." She stated kindly.

I was a little flustered but gave her my thanks and slipped off to the ceremonies to join my brothers. Leo gave me that stern glare of his that said clearly, _You're late!_, as I took my seat beside them. While the memorial ceremony went on I couldn't help but be a little irritated at the jerk who hadn't wanted to show respect, didn't want to acknowledge, that he was free only because of those who had fought for his freedom. But I could also see those who had respected and honored what I, and countless others, had fought for.

In truth if you are free, then you are free to be a jerk too I guess, but there were many who clearly wouldn't forget. We marched to the cenotaph where the wreath laying would be, and I waited patiently in line to lay my wreath, thinking of my friends and those who I had gotten close to. There deaths had been meaningless or so it seemed. Even now to so many across this free country they were nothing more then names and another casualty in a war far from home.

I mean that was the hell of it, it took courage to go there and fight. It took courage to know that what you were doing was for the greater good, specially when guys, you knew, trusted you with their life,and, were killed right by you and you could feel the warm blood as it splattered, feeling helpless to do anything.

As I set the wreath down I whispered softly, " In peace may you rest, may we never forget why you died."

The End.


End file.
